breaking free
by jenn and helen
Summary: padme has been helping senator chuchi learn more about being a senator, she has also found in chuchi a friend.  is chuchi the means for padme to break free    i will dd to this as often as possible


The blast door closed behind chuchi second after she had entered the room – padme's room. For some time know padme had been helping chuchi, considering that chuchi was new to this senator business And padme had been a queen of an entire planet already, but still padme assured chuchi that she possessed the required skill to be a great senator, given some proper training. And that is why she was here, to get the proper training, she had had training already or she would not be the senator from pantora, but padme was furthering her knowledge on the subject. She was just wondering if she and padme would stay in contact or if duty would keep them away from one another, when she realized that there was running water and realized that padme must be taking a shower, so she decided to sit on the end of padme's bed and wait for the senator. She could not help but smell one of the pillows on the bed; it did not smell like padme, chuchi knew what padme smelled like because she had given her many a good bye hug. How ever her thought concerning the pillow were soon forgotten when she heard the shower stop, for some reason embarrassed having stayed and decided to leave before the senator got out.

"chuchi? Why are you leaving we still have a date don't we" padme's use of the word date caught chuchi a bit of guard. "Well senator I thought that since you were in the shower that I'd reschedule are appointment" making sure to correct padme's use of the date. Chuchi turned around and for the second time that day was taken aback, in front of her stood the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Padme was standing there with her towel around her waist, but no way of covering her top, her hair (which was usually done up) was wet and water was running of it and onto her breasts, and then falling to the floor. Chuchi fallow the water droplets as they fell, and noticed that padme had the towel on such that it looked like a skirt with that went from an angle from her knee to just barely bellow padme's crotch. "Sorry chuchi I forgot my bath robe, well lets start you lesson"

"But senator don't you want to change first?"

"Oh sorry if you are uncomfortable there is one of two things that might help either I could get dressed or you could…."

Padme paused for a second and chuchi noticed a twinkle in padme's eyes that sent a surge up her spine.

"Undress"

"Excuse me senator?"

"Oh chuchi you are so elegant"

"Well so are you normally senator, have you had a love life problem and been drinking?"

"what, no chuchi you need to learn to conform to fit your envirement, heaven help you if you have to negotiate with a hutt"

"What do you mean?"

"Well hutts don't use knives and forks and most talks take place over the course of a meal"

"I still don't get it what that has to do with me getting undressed"

"Oh chuchi I was just joking lighten the mood I thought you needed some humor to overcome the shock I gave you by coming out …" padme checked herself. "Two thirds naked"

"I think I have recovered senator "

"Padme, padme, we are friends chuchi stop calling me senator, you know lets just chill you and me, come on you need to loosen up we all have to act different then who we are in the senate building, but here cut loose and be yourself, you do not need to be on guard with me, undo your hair lets get a party started"

Padme's enthusiasm was more than she chuchi could bare, she could not help but feel somewhat liberated, and so she undid her hair, took of her jacket, stood up and walked over to padme.

"So what do we do?"

Padme took a deep breath and burst out laughing.

"I have no idea"

Chuchi could not help but laugh as well

"What do you mean you have no idea?"

"I mean just that"

Chuchi gave padme a slight push "you always no what know what do"

"Did you just push me?"

"Maybe"

Padme laughed. "Well now I am going to have to kill you" padme grabbed chuchi around the waist and fell onto the bed with her, both laughing.

Chuchi was on top of padme and realized that although padme in a sense started it by pulling onto the bed, it could all been seen as very innocent, it was chichi's choice and yet she knew it was not innocent but that padme was letting it be her choice. Padme just lied there looking up at chuchi without saying a word. Chuchi knew she should think it over, take a min. to take it all in and see how she felt, but before she knew what was happening she was leaning down toward padme's lips. Padme decided to stop playing it safe, she knew what chuchi wanted before chuchi did, and she knew what she wanted.. And so taking chuchi's face in her hands she pulled the younger senator to her lips, she surprised her self, she had fully intended to kiss chuchi, but was not prepared for how good chuchi's lips would feel, she wanted to feel more, so she gently pulled chuchi down onto her. Chuchi for the first time she could think of in a long time, felt whole, safe, herself and irresponsible – she felt loved.

For awhile padme just held chuchi to her, feeling what it felt like to be free from Anakin's, iron grip, almost literal iron grip. She thought he loved her but in truth he loved being loved; it was like she was his replacement mother, padme needed to break free.

"And so she thought to herself…. "While slipping her hands up under chuchi's clothing and resting her hands on chuchi's bare sides. "Now's the time to break free"

Chuchi had a similar, thought "now's the time to be free"

Padme leaned up and still kissing chuchi moved her hands up chuchi's back. Chuchi instinctively put her head back with the pleasure she felt from padme's kisses which had now moved to her neck. Padme buried her head in chuchi's breasts, feeling her own excitement build as chuchi's hands moved to right under her breasts, supporting them with a gentile and soft hand padme had never felt before-she loved it. Chuchi undid her shirt and let pamde's soft hands take her by the shoulders and slip of her shirt. Padme while kissing chuchi's shoulders reached back and undid chuchi's bra, then leaning back looked into chuchi's eyes, prepared to stop if chuchi did not wish to continue or was to afraid. A smile reached across chuchi's as she wriggled her shoulders and let the bra fall. Padme could not help but smile as she once again buried her face in what was now chuchi's fully exposed breast. Chuchi drew padme into a hug wanting to feel her bare skin against her own. Pamde moved her hands down chuchi's back and into her skirt, the warmth inviting to her touch. Leaning back chuchi's hands moved to padme's side while padme removed the remaining half of chuchi's clothes. Padme let her towel slip from around her waits and once again looked into her eyes, her beautiful eyes. Both smiled and then it began. Both felt more than each others warmth, they felt each others wetness, this increased their own. Kisses intensified sweat broke out ecstasy ensued. Chuchi collapsed back onto the bed to weak from pleasure to stay kneeling. Pamde wiped the sweat from chuchi's brow as she angled herself between chuchi's legs, wetness mingled with wetness. Chuchi let sighs of pleasure escape from her throat as she felt padme moving against her, it was almost to much to bare she wanted to tell padme to stop that the pleasure was to intense but then the build up released for them both and padme collapsed next to chuchi on the bed. Chuchi took padme into a hug as she rested her head on padme's breast.

Stroking the hair of the now asleep chuchi padme's said to herself "free, I am free"

Chuchi snapped to attention as a nock on the door woke

"Padme is every thing alright the door is locked" it was a man's voice.

"Who's at the door senator" asked chuchi the shock of a knock at the door brought her back to her uptight senator persona.

"Just my Jedi body guard" answered padme who did not view this as a lie for at one point it was the truth.

"Padme I brought dinner, you are not going to make me wait are you, I have not seen you for at least a week" the mans voice could be heard saying from the other side of the door.

It suddenly hit chuchi like a 20 ton sandcrwaler, the pillow, the pillow which did not bare the scent of padme. Chuchi tor herself from padme's arm, gathered up her clothes and took the little transport docked off of padme's balcony, and was gone.

Padme watch as chuchi left, and with padme watching, and chuchi leaving a tear was shed on both there parts. But whipping them away chuchi focused she would not crash if it was not for her people needing her she would welcome a crash.

And whipping away the tears padme turned and went to let Anakin in, if it were not for him she would go after chuchi, but if it were not for him she would not have felt the need to break free and be with chuchi.

The question arose, did she truly love chuchi or was she just breaking free?


End file.
